1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to methods and systems for automatically adjusting an air pressure value (e.g., observed by a barometer or similar pressure sensing device) to account for an altitude-induced pressure effect.
2. Related Art
A primary purpose of a barometer is to predict future weather conditions based on barometric pressure and the rate of change of barometric pressure. Barometer pressure readings are air pressure readings that have been adjusted based on the altitude, temperature, etc. experienced by the barometer in order to provide an air pressure reading at sea level. For example, by adjusting the air pressure readings based on altitude, a barometer located at 2000 feet above sea level will provide the same barometer readings as a barometer located at sea level.